To measure lithium concentrations in brain and in blood in patients already taking lithium and in normal controls given a single test-dose of the drug. Brain concentration of lithium will be measured by a special MRI procedure called MR spectroscopy. Three studies are proposed:1) patients with single assessment; 2) normal volunteers with repeated measures; 3) normal volunteer with single assessment.